


Flirt Launch

by poetdameron



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Martian (2015)
Genre: Because of Reasons, M/M, Space AU, beck!bucky, the martian au, this is just like a preview for a very long shot with porn, watney!steve, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4309641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>About to leave the Earth, Steve finds himself liking this Dr. Barnes guy. And yeah, he fucked now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flirt Launch

**Author's Note:**

> Watney!Steve and Beck!Bucky, our boys are still getting to know each other well and Dr. Barnes is flirting as hell with poor nervous Stevie. This is supposed to be after Steve (Mark) film his team mates during lunch [in this video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S9UPrFKDbKA) (”Dr. Chris Beck, flight surgeon”). This is more like a preview for a loooong fic with flirting astronauts and a funny crew (and sTEVE THAT GETS LOST IN MARS) and with feelings and probably sex after Mars on a lazy afternoon (ʘ‿ʘ)✿ 
> 
> For [steviebucks](http://steviebucks.tumblr.com/) (✿◠‿◠)

“So…” the doctor started, Rogers looked at him with the camera still in his hands, “this is your first time in a mission like this, isn’t it? how you feeling, boy? Steven, right?”

“Yup”.

That’s funny, Steve thinks, because dr. Barnes isn’t exactly older than him. In fact, he is almost sure he is the older one or that they have the same age. His gray eyes always shine when he smiles, he does with his whole face, like if you were the most amazing star he has ever seen and that’s a lot since he was in a mission that orbited the moon before this.

“Fine, actually. A little nervous because I don’t know If I can survive too many months with you guys… since you and Commander Romanov know each other. You also know Wilson, don’t you?”

“I do”, he says and then he is walking over with his kit in hands. They are about to leave Earth and he is preparing everyone, calming Clint’s anxiety and his own with his tick voice and his precious hands. Oh my god, why is he thinking like that? work is not the place for meet people let alone date them? And why is he thinking on dates? Jesus Christ, this man and his eyes… this easy-devilish-smile guy and his shining eyes. “Natalia has been my friends since high school. It was a surprise find her here. Sam is my backup guy, If you know what I mean”.

“Not really”

He laughs, “that means he is the one who keeps me on when we go for drinks. You should go for drinks with us when we come back, would you?”

“Yeah”, and he doesn’t know where that comes from. “Why not?” maybe because these are his team mates and he doesn’t know them much yet or because this doctor with pretty hands and sparkling eyes it’s a fucking dreams and these aways end in one way or another. No dream is forever. That’s why he shouldn’t.

But he doesn’t say a shit after all, Barnes neither. He has hear Sam and Clint call him Bucky while Natasha always calls him James. And yes, he knows what he is doing, his dream was always the stars and he has the ability to make you feel good with his words. A good doctor and an even better astronaut. Steve, for the other hand, was more like… a little bit awkward, a little bit nervious about everything and his brain always reactioned to this by making every situation something funny. The psychologist has told him this was a good atittud on an astronaunt, that he could be social with anyone in any situation even with his anxiety. So that’s great, right? But he wasn’t the only prince charming on board. Yeah?

His team mates called Barnes  _Dr. McDreamy_  because why the hell not? He was handsome, charming like the devil and a sweetheart. Clint called him a  _muffin_  and their lives were in his hands, so they were lucky enough this sarcastic piece of Brooklyn was a lovely human being. Maybe travel for months with him couldn’t be bad. After all, he was checking his pressure with a smile and calm talk, anunced his well health with an easy gesture and then came back to his quit, ready to go and be ready for the launch.

So Steve took his hand for a little while, he smiled and caress his fingers with a firm touch. “You gonna be fine, Stevie?” that didn’t sound bad, “Are you gonna conquer Mars? We are ready for a new king, you know?”

“Eeeh…”

“Don’t listen to him!”, say the camander entering the room, “he’s just trying to flirt but he’s a huuuge dork” and she smiled in his direction “just like you”.

“Yea, you’re gonna be fine, Stevie”

This was the most excited day of his life and he was fucked up by starting to already like  _someone_  on board.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Maybe I'll see you on [my tumblr](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/)? Have a good day!


End file.
